Discorded
by EgoSumERex
Summary: In the desert land outside of Equestia, Unicorns, Earth Ponies, and Pegasuses live with ought contact. But, that is about to change. A war over water is about to happen, so one of the three unicorn leaders, C2, sends his sister Carbon to Ponyvill.


Discorded

Carbon was packing when her older brother, C2, came in.  
"Are you absolutely positive that you are ready to do this?" The gray stallion asked. C2 was in an expensive suit, dressed for his meeting that he had soon. C2 might have been one of the console ponies, but he still found time to see his sister.  
The graphite-gray mare let her books drop, as she had to shift her focus to C2. "Yes, I am positive." Carbon stared at some spot in the hotel room, instead of looking at C2.  
"No. You are not." C2 said, trotting over to his younger sister. "Look, I know that we have no idea what they will be like, so I made you something. Here-" C2. Elevated a worn book out of his saddle bag with a blue light. "I made you this."  
Carbon shifted a page with her dust-gray horn. "Spells."  
"Not just any spells. Alchemy spells." C2 explained. Carbon took a step back. These spells were risky.

"No. There is no way." Carbon said, but was cut off by C2.

"Carbon, it is fine. It is your special talent, after all." C2 gestured to her cutie mark, a large  
back ball with five smaller balls. It was almost invisible on her gray fur.  
"Thank you, brother, but I can not take it." Carbon said, and gave the book back to C2. C2 signed.  
"I got a meeting to attend to. I will leave the book here." C2 said, and left the room.

Carbon looked at the book. The used magic to flip to a random page. It was not like old fashioned alchemy, but more like a chemistry text book, with math and stuff like"C3+S1=P12". Carbon decided to try this one. She closed her eyes, and thought of the spell to find Sulfur. She didn't get anything after a moment, so the forgot it. It was hard for Carbon to do something if she did not want to. Ponies in the city never had to do real work, but Carbon was a step fuerth, never having to do real fake work.  
Carbon finished packing her books, and put the saddle bag on her back. She went to the bathroom to look at herself. She looked the same as always: a unicorn with the color of lint and dust. Her main was gray as pencil lead, and just as straight. She wanted to get a good look at herself. The ponies in Ponyville might not be that developed, and not might have things like mirrors.

There was no way to get out of the domed city of Ferbat, so Carbon resorted to walking into the city square, and teleporting to the nearest town: Appaloosa. She set out for it, and exited her room. It was a short walk threw the well furnished hallway. She stopped at the elevator.  
In a minute, there was a 'ding' as the door opened. Carbon would have taken the stairs, but she wanted to soak up as much Frebat tech as possible.  
Carnon hit a button with her hoof, and the elevator sinked down, as power was sucked away from the electromagnet below her. The elevator came to a halt, without a sound, and the doors opened. There was a lobby, with black marble floors and chairs. Only a few ponies were there, including the employees. Carbon walked across the marble floor, making the only sound in the lobby, and exited out the revolving doors.

Outside the hotel, it was very different. First, there was the sound of ponies. walking on the concrete sidewalks. Along with the sound of them talking, it was noisy, but only as much as a school hallway.  
Carbon could feel the magic. Magic was a necessity in Frebat. It was used as an infinite source of energy. But even with no batteries in use, there still was a powerful hum.  
Carbon took one last look at the city. She gazed up at the hanging farms that made up the top level of the city. She looked at the middle level, and at the high apartment buildings. Even the tallest did not come close to the farms. The bottom level was hidden from the sight from her.  
Carbon made her horn glow, to teleport to the spot that C2 had found for her. Where she would take the train to ponyville.

From the cool climate of her city, the heat of Appaloosa was a shock. Carbon was in a ally, with orange soil under her, and barrels of salt to the left of her. The walls of the building were made out of dark chestnut.  
Carbon's task was simple. Just purchase a train ticket. Carbon had enough bits, made in the city by a convict into was in for counterfeiting.  
Carbon tried to keep a straight face as she walked out of the ally. The road was empty. "I might not even see one of them." Carbon said to herself. But then, a earth pony walked out of one of the old-fasson buildings. Carbon fear spiked like a thermometer in boiling water.  
"Keep calm." She murmured. She stopped looking at him, and keep her eyes where she was going.  
She reached the train station. Carbon was on the verge of a panic attack when she saw that the only both open was controlled by an earth pony.  
"Hello." Carbon said in a small voce. "One ticket to ponyville, Fillydelphia?"  
"That will be ten bits, miss." said the earth pony. Carbon used magic to levitate the bag out. Then, she almost stopped. What if this was not Appaloosa? All the towns in the Fait looked the same. She could be arrested.  
"Um? Miss?" The Earth pony asked. Carbon has stopped. She became aware of it, and the bag dropped. The unicorn apologised, and used her mouth to pick it up. Carbon paid for her ticket, and left as fast as she could.

For Carbon, the train could not come fast enough. C2 had told her what a tran looked like. Carbon was relieved when the train pulled into the station.

Even on the train, Carbon was on her hooves. She kept twitching her head around, looking at the foreign ponies. She got out the book that C2 gave her. Something to do to make her look less suspicious.  
She used magic to flip to the first page. A periodic table. She skipped the introduction and starting to read the first chapter. But still, she could not settle down. The feeling that she would never feel safe here settled into Carbon. She did not like it one bit.


End file.
